The invention generally relates to electrical power networks and, more particularly, to a system and method for modelling loads in the electrical power network.
Power generation systems are used to generate electrical power which is further transmitted to distribution systems via transmission systems. The transmission systems transmit electrical power from a remote location to various distribution systems which may be coupled further to one or more utilities. The distribution system receives the electrical power and distributes the electrical power to various loads coupled to the distribution system. The three aforementioned systems are integrated with each other structurally and operationally which creates a complex electrical power network. The complexity and dynamism of the electrical power network requires an automated approach which helps to reduce losses and increase reliability. Therefore, different software based mechanisms have been employed in the electrical power network to facilitate such reductions of losses and increased reliability.
Some of the software based mechanisms include systems to understand load behavior in the electrical power networks, which may include systems for load forecasting and load modelling. Load modelling is a set of equations, which are used to determine a relationship between the voltage at a bus/node in the electrical power network and the load connected at or downstream from that bus. Such relationship is further employed to estimate a voltage stability of the distribution system or the transmission system to feed the loads coupled to the power grid. However, currently available load modelling systems employ the same load modelling parameters for different conditions and are unable to process field data to provide accurate results. Lack of accurate load modelling parameters leads to incorrect computations of the operating margins of the electrical power network, thereby resulting in instabilities and inefficiencies.
Therefore, the inventors have provided an improved system and method for modelling load in an electrical power network.